


Offer a Helping Hand... or foot.

by MonsterBoyf



Series: Puppy Wonshik [3]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Kim Wonshik | Ravi, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Oh look at this another kink diary, Oral Sex, Petplay, Semi-Public Sex, Shoe Kink, Spit Kink, Technically a foot job but everyone is still fully dressed, Topping from the Bottom, switch Cha Hakyeon | N, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 16:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15952751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterBoyf/pseuds/MonsterBoyf
Summary: Hakyeon enjoys plucking at a string until it breaks. See how far he can push a man till  he snaps. It’s a fun experiment.





	Offer a Helping Hand... or foot.

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh this fic was just me coing to terms with the fact i would let vixx step on me with their outfits in the dynamite choreo video. They just... mmmmmm.
> 
> We always thank momma (Jihoon_Bias) in this house for helping with writing and editing

“Really? One sided footsie? That's your fantasy you were so embarrassed about?” Wonshik whined as Hakyeon looked at him skeptically. He took his phone back with a pout.

“If I knew you'd tease me I wouldn't have shown you.” Hakyeon laughed and made a faux sympathetic expression.

“Aw, don't cry baby.” Wonshik smacked his arm from across the table. Hakyeon happily smiled as he massaged his skin. “I'm fine with it puppy. If that's something you like then we'll try it.” Wonshik grumbled his appreciation. That seemed to be the end of the conversation in general. Even after a deep fall into sub space that resulted at him groveling at Hakyeon’s shoes, they never brought it up again.

 

“We’re part of a party. The reservation should be under Chase.” The host nodded quickly moving to lead them through. Several of the men at the table stood upon seeing couple. Hakyeon and Wonshik moved smoothly, Hakyeon allowing Wonshik to lead him and control the situation. Hakyeon bowed softly with each hand he shook.

“You're certainly a change from Wonshik. He said you were respectful but I didn't expect this.” Hakyeon laughed at the older man. He hated being the stranger at a dinner party and the awkward dialog that came with it.

“Wonshik can be mannerly. He just forgets them after you know him.” Wonshik cleared his throat obnoxiously. Hakyeon only smiled back at him and playfully pat his cheek. The party all sat down, Hakyeon across from Wonshik and the former beside his boss.  

 

Food was brought out slowly, and Hakyeon managed to hide away from most conversation. He contently sat, watching Wonshik in his more restrained from. His work was obviously very comfortable and relaxed, but to Hakyeon it was clear Wonshik had a different personality for them. Many times before the food had come he caught himself staring right through Wonshik. Few seemed to know or care however. No one dared comment on the near heart eyes on him, especially when they seemed so sharp and dominant. The look seemed less innocent when his eyes followed Wonshik’s movements of running his hand through his hair or wrapping his mouth around his straw.

 

Hakyeon jumped from his heated staring as the boss spoke up again. The man laughed at him as he stared back like a deer caught in the headlights.

“Sorry to interrupt you little one sided staring contest.” Hakyeon shook his head, laughing shyly.

“No it wasn't that. I had just zoned out.” The older man hummed, dripping with sarcasm.

“I hope you don't look at everything like that when you space out. I was worried Wonshik was going to have a hole burned into his forehead.” The table laughed, then laughed even louder as Wonshik shyly rubbed into his forehead.

“I wouldn't do that. Despite how stupid he is, I enjoy having him around.”

“I am right here!” More laughter as the couple exchanged looks.

 

“You two have a wonderful dynamic. Did you know each other long?” Hakyeon shook his head as he sipped his drink.

“Not really. I knew of him from our friend Leo. They were roommates at the time and he kinda set up the two of us. Wonshik is a big brat drunk though. It really wasn't hard to win him over though. He just needs a ste-”

“Yeon,” Wonshik warned. Hakyeon pouted his lips. “I wasn't done yet,” he whined pitifully. He laughed at Wonshik’s dead expression. Neither took very close note at how the whole table exchanged looks.

“Needs a what?”

“A steady hand. He's easily convinced. Acts tough but he's fragile and willing to listen to anyone if you're scary enough.” Hakyeon explained casually. You could hear a pin drop with how quiet the whole table went. Wonshik tried not to shyly shift in his seat. After Hakyeon took his sip he continued.

“But after the party I had to take him home cause he was too wasted to drive. We talked about more dates in the morning after he was sober enough to remember his name. Not really that intriguing of a first meeting story.” One of the other coworkers suddenly leaned in with interest.

“Did you stay with him?”

“Well yeah. Also he kind of forced me. He asked me to come snuggle and after that I was kinda pinned the whole night.” Hakyeon looked up to be met with a rainbow of different uncomfortable faces. He looked to Wonshik for an answer before realizing himself his mistake. “Not like that. He's all muscle so he weighs a goddamn ton. He fell asleep on top of me so I really couldn't get away.” Now the table laughed. Not the big boisterous one like before but a kind of pointed, teasing laughter.

“You just reel them in and then trap them don't you Wonshik?” Wonshik whined and covered his face.

“Shut the hell up.”

 

The whole table quietly cheered as the food was brought over. Hakyeon’s claps however ended quickly, an idea forming in his head. He studied Wonshik, stretching his leg forward to see how far he was. Wonshik offered a small smile when Hakyeon gently brushed against his foot before turning back to the one he was talking to . He wasn't too far that Hakyeon couldn't reach him. Hakyeon hid his smirk by biting into his fillet. Wonshik’s leg jerked in surprise as Hakyeon’s foot had made its way up . The two exchanged sideways glances. Wonshik gulped at the dominant eyes he was giving. Why did he have to remember a kink like this now of all times? Despite the embarrassment, Wonshik didn't  reject the shoed foot making its way up his leg.

 

The whole table looked in concern as Wonshik suddenly choked on his drink. He smacked his chest as he continued to cough.

“Wrong pipe.” He choked out to comfort the other coworkers. It was more likely that he was choking because Hakyeon’s dress shoe was pressing, crushing into his limp cock. Wonshik continued to struggle to speak as the foot moved up and down, crudely pleasing him. Hakyeon found it so cute how quick Wonshik was getting off on him simply rubbing his foot up his crotch. He happily ate his dinner thinking about how Wonshik would look laying down in the car’s backseat with Hakyeon riding him like his life depended on it.  He was calm as water as he subtly teased the poor man across from him. Wonshik was going to go red in the face if they didn't get away soon.

 

Hakyeon eventually showed some mercy. Wonshik gave a big sigh of relief as the foot slid back down to his ankle. The storm appeared over for Wonshik. That is, until Hakyeon met his eyes with a smile that he knew had more evil intention than appeared.

“Is everything okay Shikkie? You look like you've seen a ghost?” Wonshik went to open his mouth but his coworker swooped in with his own joke quicker.

“More like he's just caught someone shagging.” Wonshik stuck out his tongue in response. Hakyeon knew a puppy a second away from pouting when he saw one. He absolutely needed to do this more often. Even he embarrassed himself thinking about how much harder he could get fucked if he wound up the younger. All it would take is one order and he'd have an obedient puppy eating out of his palm. That was a nice image too. Wonshik in his collar, on his knees, lapping at whatever Hakyeon chose to feed him. Hakyeon clutched his knee imagining that hot tongue trailing across his palm.

This time the puppy had bite. Wonshik tried to smack away the foot as it journeyed up. Hakyeon simply stepped on his toes with that same dejected foot. Wonshik managed to bite down his yelp this time, but his jump didn't go unnoticed. Hakyeon watched carefully as the worker next to Wonshik looked to him. Hakyeon couldn't help the smallest smirk to slip out as his eyes moved down and then widened. He gave a friendly smile as they met eyes. There was a silent agreement that neither would say a word. Hakyeon’s dominating aura worked wonders without him even noticing.

 

“Aren't you going to stay to drink?” Wonshik quickly shook his head and waved his hand. He held his coat oh so conveniently over his crotch. Hakyeon stood happily beside him, hand on his lower back. He had to control himself and not feel up the beautiful back muscles underneath his palm.

“We shouldn't. I'm trying to cut down on it, and Hakyeon needs to be up early tomorrow.” A lie. Hakyeon didn't even have work tomorrow. Neither of them did. The men all booed but let them free. Wonshik was left with one last hug and Hakyeon a final handshake from the boss.

“Lets go to the bathroom before we go.” Wonshik tilted his head in confusion.

“Do you want me to just wait-” Hakyeon sent him a sharp look, one that said everything it needed to. Wonshik gulped and nodded,

“It's a long drive anyway.”

 

Wonshik wasn't slammed up against the first wall this time. Hakyeon was calm in moving him up against the wall. For a normal stall, it stood quite spacious. Even so, Hakyeon still filled up all his senses. Those sinful hands moved up his chest, giving him tingles with the feather light brush. He happily undid the first few buttons of the dress shirt, not untying the knot of his tie. Before Hakyeon moved forward, a spidery finger came up to silently shush him. Wonshik felt sweaty already just looking at those dark eyes and slender fingers pressed up against pretty lips. His mind couldn't help but going to how he put on gloss before they left. He nodded and bit his tongue to keep from making a peep.

 

Hakyeon’s glossy lips went first to Wonshik’s neck. The latter barely held down a whimper as teeth sunk in and gnawed at his sensitive skin. Hakyeon’s hands massaged at the other's pectorals as he suckled at the skin. Wonshik’s breathing was already heavy as Hakyeon leaned up to his ear.

“You were so pretty early puppy. I almost wanted to crawl under the table and just suck you dry right there. What would have happened then puppy? What would you do if everyone got to see what a needy dog you are? How you're  just a toy for your master when no one's watching. I saw how bad you wanted to just hump my leg at the table. Are you so shameless that you'd become a dog in front of all your buddies  just because master teased you?” Hakyeon spoke lowly into Wonshik’s ear, letting his voice become a growl.  Wonshik didn't even hesitate to nod. He felt so ashamed of himself but he knew it was true. He knew how close he was to grinding against Hakyeon’s foot at the table. Hakyeon chuckled, all air that was hot against Wonshik’s skin.

“So truthful. I really reduced you to a bitch, didn't I? A dog in heat aching for dick so bad they'd even take it in a bathroom where anyone could walk in.” Wonshik nodded again. Truthfully, if they were at home he probably would have already spoke up and acted a brat. The fear of getting caught made him scared though, more submissive and pliable. Hakyeon nodded back and moved to in work the tie.

 

Wonshik opened his mouth to ask what would be of him, but as soon as he did, the tie was shoved into his mouth. The cotton felt harsh on his teeth and made his mouth feel dry, but his comfort wasn't the point. Hakyeon again silently hushed him before smoothly squatting down. Wonshik’s hands clenched as he watched his pants be undone. Hakyeon looked up suggestively at the notable lack of underwear. Wonshik averted his gaze shyly. The elder didn't comment, simply indulged himself by burying his face into the hair that was exposed. Wonshik squirmed at the feeling, only to have his hips pinned. His pants were shuffled down a little further and Hakyeon unceremoniously pulled out the cock from within them. Wonshik let out a muffled whimper as Hakyeon looked up at him, tongue cutely licking at the cock head. The elder closed his eyes in an almost smile as he slowly sank his head down on the cock. He could feel Wonshik try to arch underneath his hands.

 

Hakyeon loved doing this. He loved how sore his jaw would get stretching and how the younger felt so deliciously heavy on his tongue. His hands released the hips and instead clutched onto Wonshik’s pants. He was content as he roughly bobbed his head. Wonshik meanwhile struggled to be quiet. He grasped at the stall wall as he bit into the tie. Hakyeon forgot his own instructions when Wonshik began to grind up into his mouth. He groaned and gagged on the cock, which seemed to egg Wonshik on. He made a muffled cry for the elder as he watched himself fuck into Hakyeon’s mouth. Hakyeon looked up in return, though it was pointless as his eyes were blurry of tears.

 

Wonshik was a big boy so even having the courage to try was quite the feat. Really though, Hakyeon loved that fact. He loved that Wonshik was bigger than him in all the right ways. That he could manipulate someone so strong and masculine. He loved how everything was a stretch or a tight fit with the younger. He loved that fragile look Wonshik had in his eyes. Those eyes said just how dependent he was on Hakyeon. He needed his master to pull the leash, make sure he was a good boy. Sex wasn't as good if his master wasn't telling him what to do and taking care of him. Wonshik ate up the shame of submitting like it was a drug. He was a trained puppy.

 

Wonshik whined through his tie-gag when Hakyeon stood up. His cock still rock hard up against his navel. Hakyeon filled up all the space around him again as he leaned in while fixing the slacks.

“That's for rejecting me earlier at the table puppy. You have to walk out this restaurant hard and needy. Imagine what they'll think. You're so sweaty and red, and that cute submissive look in your eyes. They'll know that your master is taking care of you well,” Hakyeon whispered in Wonshik’s ear once again. He was the cat where Wonshik was the canary. He was smirking taking the tie out of the younger's mouth.

“So wet honey. Did you really drool this much from a little blowjob?” Wonshik nodded frantically. He was pathetic, still clawing the walls for dear life. His knees were bent, having gone weak long ago. His breath ragged. Hakyeon actually laughed at him.

“So needy… . You're cute. Now put your tie back on properly like a good boy.” Hakyeon casually dropped the soaked accessory in Wonshik’s hand before leaving him in the stall. The younger grimaced as he moved the wet and slimy fabric into the best knot he could manage. His hands shook too much to make it any better. Hakyeon smiled at him when he came out with his shirt improperly buttoned and whole face and hair a mess, but he did nothing. The puppy would just have to walk out looking so fucked. Hakyeon gave him his coat and they moved out.

 

Hakyeon gasped and hummed in shock as he was pinned against the cars side the second they had got to it and kissed ruthlessly. Wonshik whimpered as his tie was cruelly pulled, moving him with it.

“What do you think you're doing puppy?” Wonshik looked like a desperate disaster as he pleaded.

“Please Ha-master. Please just f-”

“I never said I intended on fucking you, and dogs don't get kisses without asking,” Hakyeon warned. His voice emotionless despite the anger of his words. Wonshik whined.

“Please, please. I promise I'll be a good puppy. I'm sorry I didn't ask master for permission.” Hakyeon wasn't blind to the fact that Wonshik’s erection pressed firmly into his stomach. He also wasn't blind to those strong hands grabbing his arms desperately. He sighed before grabbing Wonshik’s chin and giving a small smile.

“Find us somewhere secret and we can fuck in the car, yeah?” Wonshik gulped and nodded. The spark of determination lit in his eyes. He basically tripped his way to the driver’s side.

 

Hakyeon had to constantly keep Wonshik from crashing or speeding on their journey. Maybe getting someone so riled up and then letting them drive wasn't brilliant. Wonshik had such a set expression on his face as he navigated the streets. It would have been intimidating to someone who didn't have the man wrapped around their finger. Hakyeon smiled knowingly as he started to recognize the route. The park of one of their first few dates, cute. Wonshik had turned off the lights as the drove in, knowing the park actually had a set curfew. If you came late enough however, no one would be on guard. Who knew Wonshik could be such a smart sentimental. Wonshik didn't even give him time to take off his belt before he was being kissed desperately. Hakyeon couldn't help melting a little, being roughly kissed with tongues tangling and spit already dribbling out. Wonshik was winded pulling away from it. The baton of power was handed back to Hakyeon.

 

The elder grabbed Wonshik’s chin in a tight hold. They met eyes and the tension instantly built like a clamp. Hakyeon slowly undid his seat belt and turned his whole body to Wonshik. He spoke while leaving a hair's width between their lips,

“Back seat, now. Puppy needs to play with his master.” Wonshik once again tumbled around the car as he jumped out and back into the backseat. Hakyeon took his time getting the lube from the glove compartment and moving to the back. He was greeted again by an overzealous kiss. Without thinking, Hakyeon had pulled the younger by his locks and, somehow, smoothly dribbled down onto his lips. Even Hakyeon was a little awed at how Wonshik responded. He opened his mouth, sticking out his tongue for more like the slut he was for Hakyeon. The elder still obliged and this time cruelly spat, most of it reaching the younger's mouth. Wonshik simply swallowed it down, as though it were routine.

“What a good boy. You're way gone already aren't you baby?” Wonshik nodded, putting on his cutest puppy eyes. His hands held tightly to Hakyeon’s waist. Hakyeon gave him a maternal look, briefly stroking his face. He awkwardly waddled back to the other side of the back seat. Wonshik gulped seeing pants come undone, but simply sat in silent reverie. The pants were oh so eloquently thrown towards the front.

 

Wonshik was sweating as Hakyeon came back to him, trying his best to look dominant even though there's no “aesthetically pleasing” way to scoot in a backseat. He held back a whimper when his face was pulled closer again, forcing them to meet eyes. Hakyeon tilted his head coyly.

“Now puppy, would you like to,” Hakyeon forced the hands on his waist to migrate down to his ass, “help master with your tongue or your hands?”

“My tongue. Please let me-” Hakyeon silenced the younger before forcing him to lay down in the seat. He was hesitant and gentle sitting on Wonshik’s ribs. The younger then promptly pulled his hips closer with force and quickly started his work. Hakyeon was left holding himself up by his arms, grinding his ass down.

 

Wonshik didn't tread lightly anytime he ate Hakyeon out. He was only rough kisses, ineloquent movements and stabs of the tongue. He did feel bad as Hakyeon tried to readjust his legs however. The one beside his head managed to place itself up against the window, while the other was still placed down flat on the car floor. Wonshik, in return for the odd positioning, did some of his best work. Hakyeon didn't complain either way. The elder was all choked up moans and praise, grinding down against the tongue as his arms shook. He told Wonshik how good he was, how well behaved he was, how much he loved him. Wonshik practically purred at all the praise. The purrs turned startled squeak as Hakyeon suddenly sat down full force. He reflexively grabbed tightly at the thighs around his head before Hakyeon scrambled back. Wonshik gave a soft oof as Hakyeon’s weight was redistributed on him.

“I'm sorry puppy. Are you okay? Master couldn't hold himself up anymore.” Wonshik nodded, patiently looking up to his elder. Through some awkward movements, they were able to both sit properly.

“Maybe this will work out a little better,” Hakyeon suggested. He placed the lube bottle in Wonshik’s hand before rolling around to be on all fours. Wonshik lapped at his lips as Hakyeon was shamelessly revealed to him. Hakyeon teasingly shook his hips. “Come on puppy. Get your payback for how master teased you.”

 

Hakyeon ended up grasping at the cold glass. He was right to assume he'd he fucked harder the worse he teased the younger. He could cum just from the fingers buried in him at this point if Wonshik wanted it that way. His eyes rolled back on a particularly good stretch. His sense of dominance along with all shame briefly abandoned him in that moment.

“Puppy please. Please just fuck me into this seat already.”

“But-” Wonshik went to argue, but hakyeon quickly cut him off with a groan. He looked back at the younger with a glare.

“Don’t talk back. If I say fuck me you fuck. You listen to me puppy.” Wonshik clearly took a few mental steps back. He gulped loudly as he unsurely looked back. It was that scared arousal from their first meeting. Hakyeon was threatening and could crush Wonshik under his foot and yet that only turned wonshik on more. Wonshik tried to not picture that very image with Hakyeon in his current outfit as he rubbed the remaining lube on his own cock. Hakyeon settled back into his former pose.

“Yessir.”

“Good boy,” Hakyeon praised.

 

Both of them moaned out as Wonshik buried himself within Hakyeon. The elder was basically folded in half with his position and Wonshik couldn’t fully stand up with the height of the car. Since Wonshik was already bent over, he moved further, bending to kiss Hakyeon’s back. Hakyeon puffed in response to the stiff thrusts he was given. Fucking in the backseat was sexy in theory, but now in execution Hakyeon just wanted heir bed, their couch, anything. He wanted to lay down and claw at the surface as Wonshik lifted up his hips and nailed him.

 

Hakyeon was distracted from his longing as Wonshik sat back and quickly began to snap his hips. Hakyeon gripped at the seat and window for dear life, staccato moans ringing out.

“Baby! F-Fuck!” Wonshik smiled, cooing back through pants.

“Is-is this good enough for my master?” Hakyeon groaned, now limply lying in the seat as he was used.

“God yes… . Please don't stop Shikkie… .” Hakyeon dazedly let out praises as Wonshik then nailed him harder. Drool and sweat made Hakyeon slip on the seat, meaning Wonshik had to grasp those lithe hips tighter. Hakyeon felt his cock twitch at the idea of hand shaped bruises on his skin. Having Wonshik’s strength used on him only fueled the fire.

 

Wonshik bent over Hakyeon’s form again. Without hesitation, the elder grabbed onto the tie dangling down. Wonshik was pinned into arching over the elder. Hakyeon was all he could sense. He could only hear Hakyeon, see him, feel him. He could smell the sweat and the soft scent of his black hair. It felt a little cruel to not return the favor.

“Do you… you want more master? Puppy's fingers? For me to flip you over so you can see me? Master?” Hakyeon shakily lifted himself back on his arms. He tried to nod but it mostly just looked like he was trying to give himself whiplash.

“Yes, please puppy. T-talk to master. Spit on me. Get your payback.” There were few times when Hakyeon was like this. He was versatile, but rarely was all the power handed to Wonshik. Wonshik would always do what he was told, which lead to the spit that trailed its way down from Wonshik’s lips to over HKyeons hair onto his face. Hakyeon reveled in the idea. His hand began to swiftly pump at his cock.

 

“You're so different today master. So horny for me. How long have you been holding this in?” Wonshik gave an airy laugh as he pulled back to sit up fully. “Ironic, having the master be the cock slut.” Hakyeon whined. It was pitiful. He was letting go of all of his power. The wolf was let off his leash. Hakyeon was a slut though. He adored Wonshik, loved his thick cock and how it fucked into him. “You love how big puppy is.” Wonshik gasped in response to Hakyeon grinding his ass back up against him. “You love being stretched open as far as you can go.”Hakyeon groaned out a yes, so close already.

“God yes, yes I love how big my baby is. I love- love the bruises and the stretch and _oh_ _God_ I love how sore you make me.”  Hakyeon could barely put his words together, and Wonshik could see how quick he was working his hand.

“Am I making master feel good? Is daddy gonna cum?” Hakyeon nodded, chanting a mantra of yes and please.

 

Hakyeon squeaked as, in almost one fluid motion, Wonshik pulled out, flipped him onto his back, and pushed himself back in. Wonshik was like some kind of modern day God. His shirt was pulled open, exposing his chest. His hair was sweaty and clung to him. He had a steely expression as he continued to fuck into Hakyeon. Hakyeon had actually froze and watched in amazement. It wasn't till he gasped and looked down because of the hand that joined on his dick that he realized what he was supposed to be doing. He and Wonshik worked together to pump at the elder’s cock. The younger smiled happily down at him.

“You're so pretty Hakyeon. I love you.” Hakyeon gave him a teary look in return.

“I-I love you too. Please… please fill me up.” Wonshik weakly chuckled.

“I can't wait to see you squirming because you keep leaking in your pretty pants.” Hakyeon groaned at the idea. Looking so mature and sophisticated secretly having Wonshiks cum just leaking out of him. Wonshik bent him to where his knees were at his shoulders. Hakyeon lost all ability to breathe as Wonshik smirked an inch away from his face. “Or would you rather I take it back? Eat you out after you're all fucked and fragile. Maybe I could give you a taste, hm?” Hakyeon suddenly grasped onto the younger. Wonshik slowed the snap of his hips as the elder cried out and came all over himself.

 

Hakyeon was weak putty when Wonshik was allowed to pull away and finish himself. He roughly thrusted into Hakyeon for a minute more, hands holding onto him so tight that nails made crescents on his skin.

“You're.. you're such a good boy. You treat master so well. Cum for me puppy.” Hakyeon spoke hoarsely, looking exhausted as he laid there. Wonshik hung his head and did as he was told. He nailed into Hakyeon somehow even harder, before stuttering and moaning out. Hakyeon cupped his face as he came, his own mouth falling open gently as he was further filled up. For a few moment's, it was only their breathing and each other. There was only one another. Hakyeon still held the younger’s face, now gently brushing his hair away. The car now reeked of sweat and sex, but at this point they couldn't put in the effort to care let alone do something about it.

 

“That… that was hot.” Hakyeon laughed and agreed, swiping up the cum on his shirt.

“I can finally cross car sex off my bucket list.”

“Car sex was on your bucket list?” Wonshik looked so shocked that Hakyeon couldn't help a laugh.

“No, but I'm glad you wouldn't put it past me as a kink.” Wonshik rolled his eyes. Both sharply inhaled as Wonshik’s cock slipped out. Hakyeon could feel how wet it was, how his hole fluttered open and closed.

“God that's nice.” Wonshik pulled up Hakyeon's hips, looking at the hole he abused.

“You're  so weird and gross.” Hakyeon raised a brow.

“You're the one who suggested fletching. I think that's a little worse than asking you to cum in me.”  Wonshik smacked the elders chest weakly, pouting at the comment.

“I was in the moment, and you weren't protesting either.” Wonshik gave a dead look as Hakyeon raised his brow once again and ate the cum off his fingers. “Why would you though, damn cum slut.” Hakyeon snickered, jokingly offering some to the younger. He wheezed when Wonshik begrudgingly leaned down and sucked the fingers dry.

 

The two sat beside one another in the backseat, Wonshik doing his belt as Hakyeon snaked his own pants back on. Wonshik happily took off the damp tie and Hakyeon calmly did the younger’s buttons up properly.

“Movie in bed?” Wonshik shook his head as he adjusted Hakyeon's hair.

“You'll need a shower first. We could take a bath together and then bed.” Hakyeon pouted his lips.

“Massages and we've got a deal.” Wonshik chuckled and gently shook the elder’s hand.

“Deal. Love you Haky.”

“I love you too puppy.”


End file.
